Candy Makers and Wand Wavers :now on hold:
by ShidoTakashima
Summary: Nine year old Harry potter, is abandoned far from number 4 privet drive. after passing out in the park he was dumped at,he is found by one obsessive Charlie Bucket. now living at the factory his parsonality is warped and his looks changed. six years later


Candy Makers and Wand Wavers

_Prolog_

_Chapter name: Waiting_

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, or Tim Burtons Charlie and the chocolate factory complete with Depp! Wonka and better Oompa Loompas, with a cuter Charlie.

Need to knows: may have more later

"speaking"

'thoughts'

"_parceltongue"_

**(telepathy)**

Its been a little over a week and two whole days since a nine year old Harry Potter had been commanded to "stay and don't move from that spot" by his Uncle Vernon. And he followed his uncles will. Making people happy was his life, it was the only reason freaks like hi existed.

It had been a week since he had realized that his uncle wasn't coming back for him…. ever. A week of tears, blackened thoughts and lost hope. His uncle didn't want him, so he had no one to make happy since no one other than his Aunt, Uncle and cousin even knew he existed…with no one to make happy, he had no purpose.

He had waited a full two days two days just sitting there in the abandoned part of the unfamiliar park in the spot his uncle had told him to sit at, juut waiting, and on the dawning of the third day his ideals and any ideas of self importance, no matter how miniscule they may be, where shattered.

Three days after that was when he had started to get hungry. Since he only ate once or twice a week he was able to ignore the feeling a bit. At his Aunt and Uncles house he only got food if he finished all his chores and made his Uncle happy by doing that gross thing with his mouth.

Harry didn't like doing that…but he knew better than to protest…protest from freaks like him only left them with scars and pain. Plus the happier he had made his uncle with his mouth or his hands…the more food he got and the less chores he would have until the next time had to do it. it happened at least three times a week, it was a test to see if he was a good boy even the slightest. Once or twice he had gotten actual praise from his uncle! And the vear first time he had done that well, eh had gotten a candy bar, the best in the world a "Wonka Bar", So even if it was yucky and felt wrong it had been worth it, so he had quickly learned that doing what he was told properly lead to rewards.

Two days after the hunger started he left the immediate area he was left at for the first time, he had never gone this long without food and he was starting to feel hunger pains and slight nausea. He explored a bit farther to try and find a bit of food and only came across a few berries that looked even remotely edible. Taking a chance food poisoning he ate a few of them in hopes to quell the pains in his stomach. It helped a bit…

Later that night, the sound of someone puking sounded through the park. But what human goes to the park after dark? It's too dangerous. So the awful noise went uninvestigated and unheard.

The last two days had been hell; he kept seeing things out of the corner of his eye. But when he turned to look nothing was there. Flashes of bright colors, fluttering fabric, a shadowy human silhouette, hell he even thought he saw a foot print! But after he looked away…just for a moment, because a sound caught his attention…the print was gone! He was starting to get paranoid, and thought he might be going insane. Scratch that he was going insane. He hadn't run across a single person in his stay at the park, no one goes to the park in late fall.

All the worrying must have made him sick along with the chilly air, because he had just started feeling even worse from lack of food and the whole situation he was in made it almost impossible to sleep.

He started to gag violently, but all that came up was a little water since he didn't want to chance being poisoned again. Then after he was done, wave after wave of Dizziness swept over him and Harry had to struggle not to pass out on the spot. But after everything he had been through, he was losing the fight rather quickly.

The dark haired boy started to sway; he was barley keeping himself upright. Then he saw the shadow again, and not thinking he whipped his head to the side to try and get a better look…and saw a strangely dressed young boy. Well at least he thought it was a boy, that or a very rich midget. The boy was standing rather close but he still couldn't get a good look at him. His thick bottle cap glasses had a crack from that time he fell , and his vision was blurring rather quickly form dizziness.

The sharp movement proved to be his undoing, and the last thing he saw before drifting into the loving darkness…was the boy's face, so very close to his, grinning maniacally, with indigo eyes filled with insanity, curiosity and a speck obsession. Then his consciousness drifted away. He had lost the battle for consciousness, and with that loss the boy born Harry Potter and known as "boy" or "freak" or "slut" by his relatives, will soon be lost forever in a violet abyss that was those laughing, sinful, beautiful eyes.

**Authors note**: well that's the prolog sorry its short...the other chapters should be longer. Please review and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. The other main characters (Charlie and Wonka) will appear in the next chapter. Also a warning I have many fic's in progress on many different sites, and get writers block often…so updates may be kind of slow….yeah!


End file.
